universial mishap
by TheInfamousIdiot
Summary: jack a normal kid in a noraml world has his bodies swaped with lincoln from the loud house a cartoon in his dimenshion(-typo) learning to ajust to his new life with what little knowledge he has about this world.will he end up causing alot of chaos and/or make the world a much more interesting place to live in.


a/n **this is probably gonna be my last loud house fanfic so I might finish my current loud house fanfics but sadly they are not my current priority because when I'm done with this and my other series I'm done with loud house fanfics but don't be sad because I could change my mind.**

so there he was sitting in his bed board as shit , nothing to do , nowhere to go.

his liltle brother was watching some bullshit cartoon"the loud house" every episode ended with a typical moral lesson.

"they wouldn't be spoutting that bull shit if I were there" jack said before he groaned he then fell asleep.

he woke up in a small room with the ace of spades everywhere, it seemed to be a makeshift room made from a closet.

and then he realized where he was "I'm in a goddamn cartoon" he said before laughing .

if anything he found this very amusing most likey from what he knew about the show and how each character had there own traits to them the smart one probably did something with the many world interpretation and made it a reality but somehow switched the bodys of me and the protagonist of the show.

but he really didn't care come to think about it this realization made him interested in this seemingly family friendly world like what happens between each episode? are they really all that family friendly.

"but first let's take advantage of the white hair" he said before seeing a duffle bag next to it he unzipped it and inside he found all his belongings such as music albums, tablets/phones , and his guitars , he reached in a bit further and found some black hair dye he then snuck into the bathroom whilst he was in the hallway he realized it was night time.

but anyway back to the plot in the bathroom he dyed the top half of his hair black . he always wanted to do this due to his favorite manga charcter having hair like it but due to him having brown hair he thought it would be too much of a hastle to dye his hair two colors so he never got the chance to.

he snuck back to his bed before thinking about the world he was in he had only seen a few episodes his brother forced him to watch but he got the just of it, 1 boy 10 girls with a out of control life style at least as out of control as a children's show goes. when finnaly sleep took him he was deep in his own mind.

he awoke in the morning and decided to get some breakfast so he went down stairs but on his way down he forgot to put the bag under his bed so he went back up the stairs when he accidentally bumped into Luna.

she had seen his hair change and decided to ask about it "hey mate , see your going for a goth look".

"guess so..." Lincoln said before Luna went down the stairs before he could say another word .

so he got back to... "his room" and put the duffle bag under the bed as to not cause concern if anyone went in his room

on his way down the stairs Lucy greeted him in monotone but when she saw that he had dyed his hair she suddenly smiled and said in a not completely but partially cheerful tone "black hair and white hair much like good and bad"

at first he was shocked "could she know, oh wait metofores and poems forgot about that" he thought as he calmed down.

"yeah your sist- I mean Luna said the same thing" lucky for him Lucy didn't hear the first part.

he then was deep in thought as he went down stairs "mabey the reason in the show Lucy is always sad and non emotional is because Lincoln sees her that way" he thought.

"man , Lincoln has a lot of work to do when it comes to day to day life with 10 siblings" he thought again .

as he got to the dinning room he saw everyone stare at him "what" he exlaimed.

before he remembered what shirt he was wearing it was a tee shirt with a picture of Jason vorhees with Freddy kruggers severed head in his hand and a machete in his other "shit" he mumbled catching the attention of Luna who had never heard him say anything romotly like cursing.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **done for now, out of all my fanfics for the time being this one is the one I'm most fon** **d of.** **till next time.** **peace peace , bye**


End file.
